clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
WHAT?!?
is the most boring movie created by an independent movie-maker.it was made by Ninjahoppa.It was produced in 2007 and only 500 copies were sold, most of which to Mabel and to the MMK. Due to the limited number of copies, it is now an antique item and the MMK has sold most of their copies as they had too many (they used the money to buy other, uncollected Mabel merchandise.) It was SO bad, that it became WONDERFUL. Mabel loves it very much, which is another major factor to the bad reception. Plot, Cast and Setting The plot is a person beatboxing then after every five minutes he says "WHAT?!?". The beatboxer is played by an unknown penguin, however, the scene seems to be set in Pengu Town or Neo Domino City, as they both have a boxing ring. Snowtendo DS See main article: Snowtendo DS WHAT?!? is the worst SnowtendoDS game ever made but was accepted. The WHAT?!? team was too lazy to be creative and create the screenshot on Snowtendo DS better so they just hand drew it. It is the worst Snowtendo DS game ever made. Rating and Reception Ratings The film industry rated it 5/10, most review magazines rated it 2/10. The monthly MMK magazine rates it 11/10. Reception Zany rated it: Who would ever watch this music mash of Mwa Mwa Penguins! Who would watch this ugly penguin with a bald spot! Who would ever watch this dirty penguin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE IT!!!!!!! Mabel LOVES this movie. No one knows why (though Administrator Kai claims that he loved this movie before her). Corai LOVES this movie almost as much as Mabel loves it! Trivia *This is used for a torture device by STINC. *If you pause exactly at 1:15 minutes, you will see a picture of Link and Mr Cow2 dancing. Yup. Guess who found out: Mabel! *The Hot Snow forces naughty penguins to watch WHAT?!? *KhanzemWasFunny can be seen in the background, giving subliminal messages about Khanzem and Whoot Smackler Whoot. *Club Penguin:The Show!!! uses this movie as a prop for their halloween special. *In Code 806's episode Saving Mcdonalds City, Mcdonalds394 (aka Fire) found WHAT?!? in the Mcdonalds City rubble. Sequels and Spin-offs The movie was so popular, several spin-offs and variations were created, some for local ethnic groups, others for fun. * VHAT?!? -- The Jacko equivelent, beatboxing replaced with polka music. * Repeat That? -- A formal alternative, beatboxing replaced with a harpsichord. * GAH!!! -- Beatboxing replaced with electric guitars. Considered a horror movie, things pop up on screen to scare the audience. * Say What!? -- A brown penguin doing something then japanese letters appear and translator penguin appears and then brown penguin says "SAY WHAT!?" * YEA!!! -- The official sequel actually intended for torture. * HUH?: The Making of WHAT?!? A documentary of WHAT!?! * EXCUSE ME?? A spin off made by penguins fed up with WHAT?!? They tie up the beatboxing penguin to a chair and constantly force him to watch "WHAT?!?" for the next two hours. * WHAT IS THIS? I don't really know this movie at all. * WHAT THE HECK DID YA JUST SAY?!?! Beatboxing penguin replaced with Tapestrea and Cadence fighting, and WHAT????? replaced with Aunt Arctic pulling them apart. This movie at least had a better remaking. * WHY?!? Mabel being hit with a metal pan while playing unfitting music. *WHERE?!? Mabel yells at everyone, and they become slaves. Beatboxing penguin every nanosecond. *WOT?!? A version of WHAT?!? in BallySpeak. *WHAT IS THAT DOING THERE?!? A version of Maddieworld yelling"WHAT IS THAT DOING THERE?!?" at things from differant universes (example:King Boo, Master Hand, Morcubus...) And Swiss Ninja saying "I DON'T KNOW!!!!!". *WHAT DO YOU THINK THE OBJECT BEING SHOWN ON THE SCREEN IS?!? A South Island variety of the movie, it drags on for three hours and use South Island terms such as "This fish is indingo and rather delicous with hot sauce", and "The purple puffle that wears glasses is a complete jerk who shouts at others so they think she is in control". Beatboxing Penguin is replaced with Beatboxing Penguin scratching discs and playing a trombone at the same time. *WTH! Cadence dances for 2 hours straight,while a penguin says What The Heck! every ten minutes. *Godmodding:The Movie! - A movie that was inspired by WHAT?!? *WHEN?!? Mabel slaves. People run. BOOMBOX PLAYS! *HOW?!?!?!?!?!? is the final in the WHAT?!?!?!?! trilogy and will be released in 2013 it will feature ninjahoppa doing the robot with herbet shouting HOW?!?!? every 5 seconds, *Who Was Made By Greeny89865 When He Was Very Bored Category:Movies Category:Torture Category:Items Category:WHAT?!? Category:Nuisances